Kai's Day Off
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Kai needs a day off. With a little help from Bryan and Tala, Miguel intends to make sure he has a good one. Kai/Miguel fluff.


**Author's Note:** This has got to be the longest one-shot I've ever written. I've had trouble sleeping since I began this, because I just wanted to keep typing. I have shocked myself. Vasya, my dear muse, what have you done to me?

**Vasya**: Anything to keep you up at night, darling.

And here I thought you had good intentions.

**Vasya:** Haha, yeah right. Where have you been?

You're mean. Anywho, I MIGHT write a sequel to this. I make no promises. It all depends on if Vasya blesses me with an idea for a sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no matter how much I want to. Trust me, I've tried.

* * *

Miguel yawned and glared at the clock on the wall. It was far too early to be getting up, but he could hear the rest of the people in the house running around and getting ready for the day. The group had been up late last night at a party hosted by the BBA, and all Miguel wanted to do right now was go back to sleep. Unfortunately with all the racket everyone else was creating, he knew he never would be able to. Despite staying in Robert's mansion that was certainly big enough to make you think you'd be able to escape some of the mayhem, there was hardly ever any quiet to be found.

A tug on his shirt caused Miguel to look down, and he smiled. Kai was still fast asleep in his arms and clinging to Miguel, with a slight smile on his face. Miguel smiled and hugged Kai closer, bringing a hand up to gently brush the hair out of Kai's face. Kai made a small sound of contentment and nuzzled his face into Miguel's chest.

Miguel could still recall the details of when the two of them had gotten together as if it had happened yesterday. The BBA had been having another party to celebrate the end of another tournament, and G-Rev was out of control. Kai was about to reach his breaking point, and anyone with half a brain could see it. Kai stormed out before he did something he would regret, and Miguel had followed him.

Kai may have been one of the strongest people Miguel had ever met, but even he had his limits. G-Rev had been giving Kai hell for weeks now, and Kai finally broke down and fell into Miguel's open arms. That was the night they confessed their feelings for one another.

"Miguel." At the sound of his name, Miguel snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at Kai. He was met by Kai's beautiful crimson eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning, mi amor," Miguel smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Kai blushed at Miguel's little pet name for him, as he always did whenever Miguel would tell him exactly how he felt about him. "I guess," Kai shrugged. "I'm still tired, though. All the noise woke me up."

Miguel smiled and gave Kai a quick kiss. "I know what you mean. They woke me up too. You know I'm a light sleeper."

Kai nodded as Miguel rolled over onto his back and pulled Kai close to him. Kai sighed and laid his head on Miguel's shoulder. "How long have you been awake?" Kai asked quietly, playing with a loose string on Miguel's shirt.

"Not too long," Miguel replied. "Before you, at any rate."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kai asked quietly. "I mean, I was laying on your arm. You couldn't move until I woke up."

"You need the rest," Miguel said. "Besides, you look so peaceful when you're asleep. I didn't want to disturb that."

Kai blushed and looked up at Miguel, but he instantly stiffened as they heard a crash that rang throughout the house. Kai sighed and buried his face into Miguel's chest. "Don't they ever stop?" Kai said, with obvious distress in his voice.

"I'm sorry to say no," Miguel laughed. "Come on," Miguel continued as he got up and pulled Kai up with him. "Let's go see what they destroyed."

Kai nodded and pulled Miguel down for a chaste kiss, before taking Miguel's hand in his and pulling Miguel out of the bedroom and into the line of fire. The second they left the bedroom, Miguel pulled Kai back as something flew by the pair, passing right through the spot where Kai had just been standing.

Kai's eyes instantly narrowed and the expression on his face became one of pure annoyance. "What is going on?" Kai demanded.

"Daichi started it!" Tyson yelled. At that comment, Daichi threw something else at Tyson, who shrieked and hid behind a plant in the hallway that did nothing to protect him.

"Both of you, stop it!" Kai ordered, glaring at the two of them.

"But Tyson ate the last of the chocolate pie!" Daichi wined.

"It was just sitting there, lonely and uneaten. I couldn't leave it there! It was begging for me to put it out of its lonely misery!" Tyson defended himself.

"I wanted it!" Daichi yelled.

"I didn't see your name on it!"

"You would have eaten it anyway!"

"STOP!" Kai yelled, causing the two arguing boys to freeze in fear. "Both of you are going to clean up this mess, NOW Neither of you are to so much as _mention_ food until lunch. If you do, I promise I'll find a way to make you regret it."

Without waiting for a response, Kai grabbed Miguel and pulled him out of the hallway and towards the living room, where they were bound to find the other current residents of the place. "You look so hot when you get angry," Miguel whispered in Kai's ear. Kai blushed and sent Miguel a quick, defiant look before entering the living room.

"Okay, who gave Bryan the lighter?" Kai said the second they entered. Miguel sent Kai a confused look, before noticing Bryan sitting in the corner with a demonic smile on his face and completely fixated on a lighter.

"Imagine the possibilities," Bryan said, before giving out a laugh that made Miguel shiver. The Russians all still unnerved him at times, including his beloved Kai. When Kai got into a blind rage, even Miguel tended to duck and cover.

"Bry, hand it over," Kai said, walking over to Bryan and holding out his hand for the lighter. Bryan however, gave Kai a horrified look.

"Not a chance in hell, Kai!" Bryan yelled, holding the lighter out of Kai's reach. "Do you know what I could do with this thing?"

"Yes, I know _exactly_ what you could do, and that's why I'm telling you to hand it over," Kai replied patiently. Miguel shook his head. The only ones Kai was truly patient with besides himself were the other Russians. Miguel assumed this was because of the past that they all shared. Kai understood the Blitzkrieg Boys in a way that no one else could ever hope to, because they shared the same background.

"But Kai, I need it! I have plans for it!" Bryan said, glaring at Kai in a way that would make anyone else's blood turn cold. Kai was completely unaffected, however.

"Bryan, hand it over." Miguel turned to see that Tala, the fiery redhead that Claude was so smitten with, had entered the room.

"Tala, not you, too!" Bryan cried out in dismay. "I thought you guys were my friends. How can you do this to me?"

"Bryan, I'd rather live to see tomorrow, if it's all the same to you," Tala replied, rather nonchalant "Just give Kai the lighter. We'll make it up to you."

Bryan's eyes lit up at that. "How will you make it up to me?" Bryan asked, clearly interested.

Miguel watched as Kai flinched at the sound of another crash, and the sound of Tyson and Daichi screaming at each other. Kai suddenly smirked. "I'll let you cook for Tyson and Daichi, whatever you want as long as it's not lethal."

"Anything?" Bryan asked, staring suspiciously at Kai. Kai nodded, and Bryan thought about it for a moment. "Does that mean I can make them eat it too?" Kai nodded again, and Bryan handed the lighter over before running into the kitchen. "I love you, Kai!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"I better make sure he doesn't blow up the kitchen," Tala laughed, following Bryan.

Kai sighed, walking over to Miguel and literally falling into his arms. "It never ends," Kai said quietly, sounding almost defeated. Kai sounding like that tore at Miguel's heart.

"You need a break," Miguel soothed, rubbing Kai's back gently. "You've been at this for weeks without a day where you could just relax."

"If I take a break then Robert won't have a house to come back to. You saw Bryan with the lighter. Not to mention Tyson and Daichi are on a path of destruction already."

"Tala and Spencer are more than capable of keeping everyone in check. We just need to wake Spencer up," Miguel replied. "I'm sure he and Brooklyn are still asleep."

Kai looked up at Miguel and smiled. "Okay, maybe they could. What are _we_ going to do, then?"

"Whatever you want to do," Miguel laughed. "This is your day."

"I don't know what I want to do though," Kai countered. "I don't take breaks other than staying home with you while everyone else leaves, and I don't think anyone is planning on leaving today."

"Let's go to the beach," Miguel said. "Please, Kai? You need to get away from this mayhem for a while. Please, mi amor?"

"Alright," Kai sighed. "I'll go pack our stuff. You make sure Tala and Spencer know what's going on."

"Okay, mi amor. I'll meet you in our room, alright?" Miguel said. Kai nodded, and Miguel gave him a slow, passionate kiss before turning Kai around and giving his butt a quick slap. "Now go on and get ready to leave. I'll be up to help you pack in a minute."

Kai blushed, but went upstairs without argument. Miguel smirked to himself and ran into the kitchen.

"I owe you guys big time," Miguel said. Tala looked up from his current make out session with Claude, who was currently sitting on the redhead's lap.

"He agreed, then?" Bryan asked, turning from the stove.

"Yes, he did. Thanks for the help, Bryan."

Bryan laughed. "No problem. Kai deserves a break. Besides, the rest of us have work to do and we can't do it if he's here. You owe me a lighter, though," Bryan added as an after thought.

"Deal," Miguel laughed.

"Where are you taking him?" Tala asked.

"We're going to go to the beach," Miguel replied.

"You should show him your surfing skills," Claude laughed.

Tala gave Miguel a curious look. "I didn't know you surfed." Miguel nodded, and Tala laughed. "Take two boards, then. If you mention surfing, you won't be able to keep Kai out of the water. He loves surfing."

"I didn't know Kai surfed," Claude said, looking up at Tala curiously.

"Not a lot of people know," Tala replied casually. "Anyway, I'll go wake up Spencer. You go and get Kai and get to the beach. Make sure you're gone for the whole day, and call when you're on your way back. We don't want an unexpected arrival."

"Thanks so much, Tala. I owe you one," Miguel said.

"Hey, I'd do anything for Kai. It's no problem."

Miguel nodded, before running up the stairs and into the room he shared with Kai. "Ready yet, mi amor?" Miguel said as he entered.

"Almost," Kai replied, shoving a towel into a bag. "Can we take a surfboard?" Kai asked shyly, blushing and staring at the floor. Miguel smiled at how adorable Kai suddenly looked.

"Of course, Kai. I was planning on it anyway."

"You were?" Kai asked, looking curiously at Miguel.

"Yeah, we'll take two. Come on," Miguel said as he led Kai towards the garage. After grabbing the surfboards, they jumped into one of Robert's cars and Miguel drove them to the beach.

After they finally arrived and got out of the car, Kai walked over to Miguel and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss that left them both gasping for breath. After a moment, Kai kicked off his shoes and tore off his shirt, grabbing one of the surfboards. "Race you to the water!" Kai laughed, taking off towards the waves. Miguel stared after him for a moment, before taking off his own shoes and shirt, seizing the other board, and taking off after his boyfriend.

The two spent the next few hours trying to show each other up on the waves. After one particularly nasty wipe out, Miguel looked up to see Kai heading back towards land. Miguel immediately followed. Once he reached the beach, Kai collapsed onto the sand. Miguel laughed tiredly, and sat down next to Kai.

"Thank you," Kai said, rolling on top of Miguel and kissing him. "This was really fun."

"Anything for you, mi amor."

Kai blushed, as he usually did whenever Miguel called him that. "I love you, Miguel."

"Te amo, Kai."

Kai laughed and shook his head. "Why do you always speak in Spanish when you tell me you love me?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because growing up, that's how I heard people talk that were in love. Spanish is my native language, anyway. It just feels more natural to me," Miguel laughed. "Do you not like it?" Miguel asked, suddenly concerned.

"I love it," Kai laughed. "I just never knew why. I think it's sweet, actually."

They took the boards back to the car and grabbed their towels and sunscreen and went back to the sand. The two of them stayed there laying on the beach until the sun set. Miguel glanced down at Kai and smiled when he saw that Kai had fallen asleep. Miguel scooped Kai into his arms and carried him back to the car, before running back down to the beach to gather their things. Miguel then grabbed his phone and called Tala.

"Miguel?" Tala's voice came from the other end.

"We're on our way back. Do you guys need more time? Unless he's woken up since I put him in the car, Kai is asleep."

"Nope, we're ready. You'll be here in what, thirty minutes then?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, about thirty minutes. Thank you so much, Tala. I really owe you one for this," Miguel replied.

Tala laughed. "Man, I told you, don't worry about it. Kai deserves this. Just hurry up and get here. The natives are getting restless."

"Alright," Miguel laughed, jogging back to the car.

Miguel got in the car and began driving them back to Robert's place. Half way there, Miguel jumped when Kai suddenly took his hand that he had placed on Kai's knee. Miguel glanced over at his boyfriend, giving a light chuckle when he realized Kai was still asleep. Kai always seemed to do things like that in his sleep. It always amused him when he'd come home after Kai had gone to bed and fallen asleep. Kai would be facing away from Miguel's side of the bed, but the second Miguel climbed into the bed, Kai would turn to Miguel and cling to him. He thought it was absolutely adorable.

Finally, Miguel pulled into Robert's driveway and turned off the car. He got out and walked over to Kai's side of the car, opening the car and kneeling down so he was eye-to-eye with Kai. If Kai had been awake, anyway. "Kai, wake up, mi amor," Miguel said gently, brushing some hair out of Kai's face.

"Miguel?" Kai murmured, rubbing his eyes slowly. "How did I get in the car? Where are we?"

Miguel smiled. Kai was always so cute when he was just waking up. "I carried you, and we're at Robert's. Come on, let's go inside," Miguel said, standing up and holding out his hand for Kai to take.

As they entered the mansion, Kai immediately stiffened. It was dark, and it was quiet. "Miguel?" Kai asked, quickly taking Miguel's hand and holding it tightly. "Something's not right."

"SURPRISE!" Kai jumped back and into Miguel's arms as the lights came on and everyone jumped up and screamed. Kai glanced around quickly, before turning to Miguel.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, clearly confused.

"Happy Birthday, Kai," Miguel laughed, leaning down to give Kai a chaste kiss on the lips.

"But it's not my birthday," Kai said, his confusion growing.

"Like you'd know if it was," Tala said, coming up to the pair. "It's not like you look at the calendar enough to know what day of the week it is, let alone if it's even close to your birthday. When I told Miguel your birthday was coming up, he suggested all of this. Bryan, Miguel, and I have been planning this for a month."

"Really?" Kai asked, glancing between Tala and Miguel. They both nodded. Kai laughed, kissing Miguel quickly before throwing his arms around Tala. "You guys are the best."

"You're good for him, you know," Tala said as Kai ran over to Bryan. "He was like this when we were little, but after we were sent to the Abby… Well, you saw what happened to him."

"I'm just glad he's happy," Miguel said. "He deserves to be happy after all he's been through, and after everything G-Rev still puts him through. He works way too hard."

"When we were in the Abbey, he spent a lot of time not caring what happened to him and looking out for the rest of us. Somewhere along the way, the energetic, happy Kai that we see now disappeared. On behalf of the entire Blitzkrieg Boys team, I'd like to say thank you for bringing the old Kai back."

"It's been a pleasure," Miguel laughed, giving Tala a quick hug.

"If you hurt him though, I'll make sure you'll spend the rest of your life in a full body cast and a plastic bubble. Then I'll let Bryan have his way with you," Tala laughed, but Miguel didn't miss the serious look in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that," Miguel murmured.

It was well past midnight when the party finally died down, and Kai announced that he was going to bed. He grabbed Miguel's hand, and the two went upstairs and into their room.

"Thank you for the party," Kai said, wrapping his arms around Miguel's neck.

Miguel smiled, placing his arms around Kai's waist protectively and leaning down to nuzzle his face into the crook of Kai's neck. "Anything for you, mi amor."

"I love you, Miguel," Kai sighed happily.

"Te amo, Kai," Miguel said, smiling down at Kai. "Do you want your birthday present from me?" Miguel finally asked.

"Miguel, you didn't have to get me anything," Kai sighed. "You've already given me the best present I could ever ask for, and that was spending the day with you."

"Well I got you something anyway," Miguel laughed, kissing the tip of Kai's nose. "Close your eyes, and don't move." Kai nodded, closing his eyes as Miguel ran over to his bag and rummaging around in it for a moment. After a few moments, Kai felt Miguel bend down and give him a slow, passionate kiss before pulling away. "You can open your eyes, now."

Kai opened his eyes slowly, and Miguel took his hand. "Kai, you mean the world to me. When I'm with you, everything else seems irrelevant. I've never been as happy as I am with you. I want to be there for you, no matter what. I love seeing you happy, and I want to always be there to make sure that you _are_ happy and nothing ever happens to you."

Kai smiled at that, giving Miguel's hand a quick squeeze. "Miguel, I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. Where are you going with this, though?"

Miguel smiled, giving Kai another passionate kiss that took their breath away, before kneeling down in front of Kai and bringing out a small box from his pocket. "Kai, mi amor, will you marry me?"

Kai stared at Miguel for a moment, completely stunned. "Are you serious?" Kai finally managed to choke out.

"I'm dead serious," Miguel laughed.

"Yes!" Kai finally yelled, laughing as Miguel placed the ring on his finger before jumping up and taking Kai into his arms.

"I love you, Miguel. So much," Kai said, savoring the feeling of being held in Miguel's strong arms.

"Te amo, Kai. Siempre," Miguel replied, before leaning down to claim Kai's lips once again.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Just in case you don't know: Te amo means I love you, mi amor means my love, and siempre means always. Yes, that's all Spanish. 

_I'd like to dedicate this fic to Elemental Gypsy. I think this is one of the best things I've written for this site, and I'd like to thank her. Without her, I wouldn't have ever been introduced to this wonderful pairing. _


End file.
